yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Song Vol. 1
__TOC__ The first volume of the ''Yowamushi Pedal'' character song CDs features Onoda Sakamichi (voiced by Yamashita Daiki) and Makishima Yusuke (voiced by Morikubo Showtaro). Tracks :'''1. Ride On :2. Long Way to Go :3. Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi (もう少し、あと少し) :4. Ride On (Karaoke Version) :5. Long Way to Go (Karaoke Version) :6. Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi (Karaoke Version) Ride On English= Always passing by everyday alone, these days aren't that bad but, the miracle that I met, is changing everything, into different places that I knew until now The desire sprouting in my heart, if I cleared my ears, I wonder if I can hear it It's my burning way, riding eternally on this long road Ride on, Ride on, Ride on, without hesitation Advancing and stopping are my circumstances Until I catch up, I will try and continue to ride forward If I perceive the tears I spilt while in distress, they will turn into courage If I'm looking for a new self, I just need to to move forward now Because I want to see it sometime, not someone's back, but an empty scenery It's my burning way, raising the speed and being set free Ride on, Ride on, Ride on, a pure thought I won't give up, I'll try and continue to ride, until I reach the quietest place in this world Don't stop, dash with all your strength, I can't be stopped anymore Non stop, feel the wind, let's only aim forward until we're torn to pieces It's my burning way, riding eternally on this long road Ride on, Ride on, Ride on, without hesitation Advancing and stopping are my circumstances Until I catch up, I will try and continue to ride forward ☆translation credit☆ |-| Rōmaji= Itsumo hitorikiri sugite ku mainichi warukunai hibi dakeredo deaeta kiseki ga subete wo kaete ku ima made to chigau basho de Kokoro ni mebaeta ganbou mimi wo sumashite mireba kikoete kuru darou It's my burning way hateshinaku tooi michinori wo Ride on Ride on Ride on tamerawazu ni Susumu no mo tomaru no mo jibun shidai nan da oitsuku made hashiri tsuzukete miyou Kurushimi no naka de koboshita namida wa kigatsukeba yuuki ni naru atarashii jibun wo sagashiteru no nara ima wa tada mae ni ikou Dareka no senaka janai nani mo nai keshiki wo itsuka mite mitaikara It's my burning way SUPIIDO wo agete tokihanatou Ride on Ride on Ride on PYUA na omoi Kono sekai de ichiban shizukana basho made akiramezu ni hashiri tsuzukete miyou Don't stop zenryoku shissou mou tomerare yashinai Non stop kaze wo kanjite tada saki wo mezasou chigireru made It's my burning way hateshinaku tooi michinori wo Ride on Ride on Ride on tamerawazu ni Susumu no mo tomaru no mo jibun shidai nan da oitsuku made hashiri tsuzukete miyou transliteration by me |-| Japanese= いつも一人きり過ぎてく毎日　悪くない日々だけれど 出会えたキセキが全てを変えてく　今までと違う場所で 心に芽生えた願望　耳を澄ましてみれば 聞こえてくるだろう It's my burning way 果てしなく遠い道のりを Ride on Ride on Ride on ためらわずに 進むのも止まるのも　自分次第なんだ 追いつくまで　走り続けてみよう 苦しみの中でこぼした涙は　気がつけば勇気になる 新しい自分探をしてるのなら　今はただ前に行こう 誰かの背中じゃない　何もない景色を いつか見てみたいから It's my burning way スピードを上げて解き放とう Ride on Ride on Ride on ピュアな想い この世界で一番　静かな場所まで あきらめずに　走り続けてみよう Don't stop 全力疾走　もう止められやしない Non stop 風を感じて　ただ先を目指そう ちぎれるまで It's my burning way 果てしなく遠い道のりを Ride on Ride on Ride on ためらわずに 進むのも止まるのも　自分次第なんだ 追いつくまで　走り続けてみよう Audio Ride On - Onoda Sakamichi ---- Long Way to Go Rōmaji= kaze wo kire saisoku de kumoma kara nozoku hikari shinjite Movin' on zutto tsuzuku michi wo Movin' out mae wo mitsume nabiku kami odorasete dare hitori mou jama wa sasenai sa Movin' out tsuyoku kodou narasu Movin' out dokomademo Way to go! piiku supaidaa kakenukero teppen seiha sugu me no mae sa Run a way! piiku supaidaa maiagare chiribameta yume tadaeni yukou ashita e hashire tsunagatta kibou kara hajimari no tobira ga hiraku yoake Try again ikutsu koete sekai Come again kimi mo ikou massugu na manazashi ga sora takaku tobitatsu hane ni kawaru Try again aoi kaze ga sugiru Come again nandodemo Way to go! piiku supaidaa kasoku shite teppen tsukame pedaru wo mawase Run a way! piiku supaidaa mayowazu ni eikou no yume oitsuzukeyou mirai e to kaze no you ni tori no you ni kono karada wo yudanetai donna kabe mo kurayami sae kechirashite Way to go! piiku supaidaa tomarazuni teppen seiha kanarazu yarusa Run a way! piiku supaidaa kakenukero hitori janai sa furikaerazu ni Fly a way! piiku supaidaa maiagare hitotsu ni natte kanjite miyou Way to go! piiku supaidaa kasoku shite kagayaku yume wo te ni irerunda ashita e hashire ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 風を切れ　最速で　雲間から　覗くヒカリ信じて Movin' on ずっと続く道を Movin' out 前を　見つめ なびく髪　踊らせて　誰ひとり　もう邪魔はさせないさ Movin' on 強く　鼓動　鳴らす Movin' out どこまでも Way to go!ピークスパイダー　駆け抜けろ てっぺん制覇　すぐ目の前さ Run a way!ピークスパイダー　舞い上がれ ちりばめた夢　叶えにゆこう　明日へ走れ 繋がった　希望から　始まりの　トビラがひらく夜明け Try again 幾つ　越えて　世界 Come again キミも行こう 真っすぐな　まなざしが　空高く　飛び立つ羽に変わる Try again 蒼い　風が過ぎる Come again 何度でも Way to go!ピークスパイダー　加速して てっぺん掴め　ペダルをまわせ Run a way!ピークスパイダー　迷わずに 栄光の夢　追い続けよう　未来へと 風のように　鳥のように このカラダを　委ねたい どんな壁も　暗闇さえ　蹴散らして Way to go!ピークスパイダー　止まらずに てっぺん制覇　必ずやるさ Run a way!ピークスパイダー　駆け抜けろ ひとりじゃないさ　振り返らずに Fly a way!ピークスパイダー　舞い上がれ ヒトツになって　感じてみよう Way to go!ピークスパイダー　加速して 輝く夢を　手に入れるんだ　明日へ走れ Audio Long Way to Go - Makishima Yusuke ---- Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi Japanese= もう少し　あと少し　この坂道登ったら もう少し　あと少し　笑顔がもっと溢れ出す 誰よりも速く　ペダルを回そう みんなを連れて　道を拓(ひら)こう 不安と緊張　臆病な気持ち こんな僕に一体何が出来るだろう… お前のスタイル貫きゃいいから もう迷うな　さあ行くぜ一緒に もう少し　あと少し　ゴールはきっともうすぐさ もう少し　あと少し　仲間がいつも側にいる ひとりじゃない　チームだ 全力出し切って みんなで越えよう　夢のゴールライン 信頼してくれたみんなのためなら あきらめたりはしないよ…絶対! どんな困難も乗り越える どんな約束だって守る そんなお前のこと　オレは信じてる 伝えたいんだ　ありがとう もう少し　あと少し　この坂道登ったら もう少し　あと少し　笑顔がもっと溢れ出す 誰よりも　速く　ペダルを回そう みんなを連れて　道を拓(ひら)こう もう少し　あと少し　ゴールはきっともうすぐさ もう少し　あと少し　仲間がいつも側にいる ひとりじゃない　チームだ 全力出し切って みんなで越えよう　夢のゴールライン 両手広げて　光の中へ |-| Rōmaji= Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi Kono sakamichi nobottara Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi Egao ga motto afuredasu Dareyori mo hayaku pedaru wo mawasou Minna wo tsurete michi wo hirakou Fuan to kinchou okubyou na kimochi Konna boku ni ittai nani ga dekiru darou Omae no sutairu tsuranukya ii kara Mou mayouna saa ikusho issho ni Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi Gooru wa kitto mou sugu sa Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi Nakama ga itsumo soba ni iru Hitori janai chiimu da zenryoku dashikitte Minna de koe you yume no gooru rain Shinrai shite kureta minna no tame nara Akirametari wa shinai yo zettai! Donna konnan mo norikoesho Donna yakusoku datte mamosho Sonna omae no koto ore wa shinjitesho Tsutaetainda arigatou Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi Kono sakamichi nobottara Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi Egao ga motto afuredasu Dareyori mo hayaku pedaru wo mawasou Minna wo tsurete michi wo hirakou Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi Gooru wa kitto mou sugu sa Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi Nakama ga itsumo soba ni iru Hitori janai chiimu da zenryoku dashikitte Minna de koe you yume no gooru rain Ryoute hirogete hikari no naka e ☆transliteration credit☆ Audio Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi - Onoda Sakamichi & Makishima Yusuke Category:Character Songs Category:Music